


Feeling pretty

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dresses, M/M, dresses everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Wade, aime porter des robes. Ce que moins de gens savent en revanche, c'est qu'il en porte surtout lorsqu'il voit Spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

« I feel pretty, oh so pretty... I feel pretty and witty and briiiight ! And I pity, every girl who isn't me toniiiight ! »

Un entrechat, un demi-tour et les pans de sa robe s'ouvrirent telle une corolle de fleur aux rayures rouges et blanches. Entrainées par le mouvement, les mèches blondes de sa chevelure coupée en un carré artificiel s'envolèrent elles aussi.

« I feel charming, oh so charming. It's alarming, it's alarming how charming I feeeel ! »

Les talons de ses souliers de cuir vernis rouge tapèrent contre le béton ciré du sol en une saccade rythmée, tandis que ses mains attrapaient le bas de sa robe et jouaient avec comme une danseuse de flamenco:

« And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real ! »

Wade dansait et chantait de sa voix de ténor au milieu du gigantesque hangar. Il venait de terminer sa nouvelle robe et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'essayer aussitôt. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Il sourit sous son masque, qu'il n'osait pas retirer: Il craignait de briser la beauté qu'il était enfin parvenu à créer au milieu du monumental et monstrueux chaos formé par son corps, sa tête et sa vie en général. Lui qui évitait les miroirs comme la peste se sentait soudain irrépressiblement attiré par eux et voletait autour tel un papillon face à la flamme d'une bougie.

La longueur de la robe années 50 lui permettait de ne pas porter de costume tout en s'épargnant la vue de ses jambes couvertes de cicatrices et seuls ses bras le mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais du reste, il se trouvait magnifique, ce qui était suffisamment rare dans la vie du mercenaire pour être mentionné.

« Such a pretty dress, such a pretty face, such a pretty smile, such a pretty meeee ! »

Si son costume était un mur d'enceinte servant à épargner au monde et à lui-même la vue de sa chaire mutilée, si ses armes faisaient parties intégrantes de son corps tel autant d'organes externes, alors ses robes lui faisaient l'effet d'une seconde peau. Lorsqu'il les portait il avait l'impression de muer, de se transformer en un être supérieur. Une créature plus belle, plus gracieuse, et meilleure qu'il ne le serait jamais. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait toujours eu, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. L'absence de sa mère, mais surtout la violence de son père, l'avaient conduit à idéaliser cette figure maternelle dont il avait été privé et à s'imaginer que les femmes possédaient une aura différente. Il avait bien compris, depuis, que ce n'était pas le cas, mais avec ce qu'il avait subit, cette habitude de s'habiller en femme et de trouver dans cette tenue paix et confort était soudainement revenue.

« -She thinks she's in love. Chanta case jaune

-She thinks she's in Spain. Continua case blanche

-She isn't in love... Reprit case jaune.

-She's merely insane ! » Chantèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Wade s'arrêta subitement de chanter et sa bonne humeur retomba tout à coup, se dégonflant comme un gros soufflé. Oui, bien sûr, il y avait _ça_ aussi. Il sentit soudain une immense fatigue l'envahir, soupira et passa sa main sur son visage avant de retourner le miroir dans lequel il se mirait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il attrapa d'une main ceinture, armes et munitions, passa le tout avec l'aisance de l'habitude, puis se téléporta.

Spiderman l'attendait sur le toi de l'immeuble dans sa pose habituelle de gargouille veillant sur le New-York nocturne:

« -Pourquoi quand nous on le fait on a juste l'air ridicule ? Demanda naïvement case blanche.

-Le cadrage. Lui répondit Wade. L'araignée se retourna en entendant la voix du mercenaire:

-Tu tombes bien, la police vient juste de partir, on va pouvoir aller chercher des preuves.

-Je suis l'homme qui tombe à pic, je suis l'homme qui vient de loin... ♪

-Sérieusement Wade ?

-Heeey... Se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je pense que tu l'as compris lorsque je suis venu te chercher, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, alors essaye d'y mettre un peu du tien d'une manière qui n'implique pas des génériques de séries ringardes.

-Oui, oui, je sais. Deadpool prit alors une petite voix fluette censée imiter celle, encore juvénile, de Spiderman: « Si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait exploser cet immeuble dans lequel se trouvaient ces malfrats, ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de familles, alors ça veut dire que c'est un de tes collègues, et tu connais bien mieux le monde des mercenaires que moi. Je t'en prie Wade, aide-moi, tu es mon seul recours ! Bouhouhouhou ! »

-C'est censé être moi, ça ?! S'écria le justicier masqué, outré.

-Quoi, mon imitation n'était-elle pas de toute beauté ?

-Tu es le pire imitateur que j'ai jamais entendu ! S'exclama le jeune homme: On aurait dit un mélange de Justin Bieber et Weird Al ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Et tous deux descendirent jusque dans les ruines de l'immeuble.

…

Il ne leur avait pas fallu très longtemps pour découvrir que ce carnage était l'oeuvre d'un mercenaire qui se faisait appeler Bomberman, et qui en plus d'un manque pathologique d'imagination avait presque autant de subtilité et de finesse qu'un char d'assaut dans une école maternelle. L'assassin avait donc rapidement été remis à la police avec des preuves de son crime, et les deux hommes aux masques de spandex rouge mangeaient un hamburger tout en contemplant les lumières clignotantes de la ville.

Peter jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à Wade qui soliloquait comme à son habitude. Cette fois-ci le mercenaire portait une robe années 50 rayée rouge et blanche, une perruque blonde, et de fin gants de satin blanc. C'était la première fois que l'homme araignée voyait cette robe. Avant-elle le mercenaire en portait une Courrèges bordeaux, et encore avant une tenue sweet lolita rose pâle à nœuds. Le fou avait étendu des serviettes en papier sur ses genoux et en avait accrochée une dans son corsage pour ne pas tâcher sa nouvelle tenue, mais avec la quantité indécente de sauce contenue dans son hamburger, Parker ne croyait pas que sa robe puisse rester immaculée longtemps:

« -Quoi ? Finit par lui demander le trentenaire.

-Quoi « quoi » ? Répondit le jeune homme brutalement tiré de sa réflexion.

-Tu me fixes depuis plusieurs minutes Spidey, j'ai peur que tu m'attaques et me morde...

-Hein ? Non, je. Pardon, je regardais ta robe en fait. Wade s'arrêta tout net de parler et de manger: Je... Je veux dire, j'ai jamais fait de remarque avant parce que tu t'habilles comme tu veux et que j'ai pas envie de me faire des fans dans la Westboro Baptist Church mais y'a un truc qui me perturbe quand-même... Pourquoi t'en portes que quand se voit ? Wade se retourna vers son hamburger:

-N'importe quoi. C'est un hasard total. Je m'habille comme ça quand j'en ai envie, que tu sois là ou pas n'a rien à voir.

-J'en ai parlé aux Avengers et même à des agents du Shield: Ils ont du te voir une ou deux fois en robe... Moi je connais l'intégralité de tes tenues, quand on fait équipe j'ai l'impression d'assister à un défilé de haute couture !

-De quel créateur ? S'interrogea case blanche

-YVESSTLAURENT YVESSTLAURENT YVESSTLAURENT YVESSTLAURENT YVESSTLAURENT YVESSTLAURENT... Pria case jaune

-En plus, poursuivit le héros je sais que tu les mets spécifiquement quand on se voit parce que quand je viens te chercher à l'improviste tu n'en as pas, mais dés que je te donne rendez-vous quelque part tu en portes une.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? La voix du mercenaire était soudainement devenue très grave, inquisitrice.

-Rien Wade, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est juste que j'aimerais, je sais pas... Comprendre ? C'est si un incroyable que ça que j'ai envie de te comprendre un peu mieux ? Je veux dire, en ce moment on se voit quand-même beaucoup et tu m'aides régulièrement, j'ai même entendu dire que tu avais mis entre parenthèse ton métier de tueur à gage. Alors quitte à ce qu'on devienne plus proches, tu crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se parle un peu ? Je veux dire pas juste des blagues, des piques et des bavardages bateaux: Se parler vraiment.

-Spiderman veut se rapprocher de nous ? Fit remarquer case blanche éberluée.

-Non pas qu'on soit contre se _rapprocher_ de Spiderman mais à mon avis il est en train de nous rouler dans la farine. Ajouta case jaune.

-D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris cette expression, pourquoi rouler dans la farine ? Demanda le fou.

-Wade ! Tu veux pas rester avec moi deux minutes ? Le mercenaire soupira une nouvelle fois. Il engloutit son hamburger puis avoua, la mort dans l'âme:

-Je porte ce genre de vêtement parce que ça me fait me sentir un peu moins laid. On peut _parler_ d'autre chose, maintenant ?

-Attends une minute pourquoi tu voudrais « te sentir moins laid » spécifiquement lorsqu'on se... Voit... »

Et d'un coup tout fit sens dans la tête de Parker. L'admiration étrange que le mercenaire lui portait, ses compliments permanents sur ses fesses et sa plastique en général qu'il faisait passer pour des blagues, sa manière de le coller et de lui proposer toutes sortes de rendez-vous même en sachant pertinemment que Spiderman ne pouvait de toute façon pas accepter, et enfin cette histoire de robe:

« -Tu es VRAIMENT amou... Commença le jeune homme, incrédule. Mais la main du psychopathe sur sa bouche le stoppa net, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir par delà son masque. Il retira lentement sa main, se leva, et commença à s'éloigner pour se téléporter: Tu vois ! S'exclama alors l'araignée. C'est exactement ça le problème ! Tu parles non-stop mais tu ne DIS jamais rien, et quand il faut discuter de quelque chose, tu t'enfuis comme un lâche !

-Mes sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose dont on peut « discuter ». Je n'ai pas envie que tu les analyses froidement, t'en moques ou que sais-je encore. Ils sont à moi et il me sont précieux. Permets qu'il y ai encore, au milieu de cette cruelle blague qu'est ma vie, quelque chose auquel je tienne. Répondit froidement le mercenaire.

-Wade, je n'oserais jamais me moquer de... Voulu se défendre le héros.

-« Bouhouhou, je suis un monstre et personne ne m'aime. » » Lui rappela Deadpool avant de se téléporter pour de bon.

Spiderman resta interdit sur le toit de l'immeuble. Abasourdi et honteux.

Ses épaules tombèrent sous le poids de la culpabilité, et sa silhouette se recroquevilla. Il se sentait tellement minable... A force de le voir tout prendre à la rigolade et connaissant ses crimes, l'homme-araignée avait vraiment fini par voir le mercenaire comme une sorte de clown sinistre, oubliant que c'était avant tout un être humain, avec des sentiments, pour lui, en l'occurrence.

Bien sûr, ces derniers temps la figure de l'assassin fou c'était lentement humanisée au fur et à mesure de leurs interactions, et petit à petit Peter avait prit conscience du gigantesque fossé qui séparait leurs vécus. Mais aujourd'hui seulement venait-il d'en réaliser les implications, et à quel point ses propres propos à son encontre avaient été violents.

Plus d'une fois Spiderman avait été proprement choqué par la manière dont d'autres justiciers lui adressaient la parole, même en sachant pertinemment que Wade tenait parfois plus du super-villain que du super-héros. Le mépris dans leur voix, la cruauté dans leur propos l'avait fait se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. C'est que bien qu'il ne connaisse de son passé que ce que le criminel reconverti voulait bien lui en dire, et il n'en disait quasiment rien, les rares aperçus qu'il en avait lui avaient glacé le sang. Deadpool était seul, ça crevait les yeux. Là où Peter avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien de tante May, Wade Wilson n'avait jamais eu personne dans les bras de qui pleurer lorsque le poids sur ses épaules était trop lourd à porter, à part peut-être ces voix imaginaires auxquelles il parlait sans cesse. C'est sans doute pourquoi il se raccrochait autant à lui et en était... Enfin.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé au SHIELD si Deadpool avait de la famille ou des amis, ceux-ci avaient répondu que ses « amis » l'avaient tous fuis car être proche de Deadpool n'était pas une place enviable. Mais Spiderman se doutait bien qu'il y avait derrière l'attitude du mercenaire une autre raison que du simple égoïsme ou de la seule cruauté. Deadpool avait souffert, et souffrait toujours, beaucoup. Physiquement comme psychologiquement, si on l'écoutait, ou plutôt si on trouvait le courage de l'écouter vraiment, ce qui arrivait parfois à Peter, alors on découvrait que toutes les plaisanteries du mercenaires tournaient autour de la même chose: La haine de soi. Wade se détestait, il détestait son corps, il détestait ses actes, et parlait en permanence de se suicider. Mais noyé dans le flot de références à la pop-cultures, de jeux de mots débiles, de piques et de flirt, ces minuscules appels à l'aide étaient aussi audibles qu'un pépiement d'oiseau au milieu d'un ouragan. Et l'idée d'avoir fait parti de ces monstres de condescendance, de ceux qui n'avaient pas tendu l'oreille, dégoûtait le jeune héros au plus haut point.

Comment avait-il pu faire subir à Deadpool ce qui lui même abhorrait de la part des Avengers ou du SHIELD ?

Cette fois, Peter décida qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme si de rien n'était avec le Merc with a mouth même si c'était probablement ce que ce dernier attendait de lui. Il devait se montrer digne de l'admiration et de l'affection de Wade à son encontre, s'excuser, et si possible faire quelque chose pour lui.

Or l'araignée avait déjà une petite idée sur la question.

…

Une bonne semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Wade avait vu Spiderman pour la dernière fois. Ces sept derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer.

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir en permanence, et les cases ne cessaient de le tourmenter, se moquant de lui, repassant en boucle leur dernière conversation pour mieux le ridiculiser, le harcelant jour et nuit.

« -Tu fais de grands discours mais on est pas Julia Andrews, nos sentiments sont pas purs, frais et neufs comme une neige de printemps et on est pas tout droit sorti d'un couvent. On a buté des gens, on s'est branlé sur des photos de Spidey et après tu lui fais la morale ? L'invectivait case jaune.

-T'imagines ce qu'il doit penser de nous maintenant ? Si Quasimodo a pas réussi à se faire Esmeralda, tu crois qu'on a la **moindre** chance ? Si ça avait été nous aujourd'hui dans ce putain de lange, Frodo nous aurait noyé sans hésitation. Surenchérissait case blanche.

-Et puis pitié « les robes me font me sentir un peu moins laid » pour lui tu es de toute façon hideux ! Qu'est-ce que ça change un bout de tissu en moins ou en plus ? »

Wade déprimait en silence, buvant une vodka infecte à la bouteille, en pantalon de jogging, affalé dans son canapé devant un programme TV insipide. Soudain, il entendit toquer à la porte du hangar. Il attrapa son masque et un automatique avant de s'approcher:

« -Quoi ? Grogna-t-il de l'autre côté du battant.

-C'est le livreur de pizza. Lui répondit une voix masculine un peu fluette. Wade commença à déverrouiller la porte.

-Ca tombe bien ! S'exclama-t-il. J'adore les pizza. Moins que la bouffe mexicaine, mais quand même. Le truc qui me gène un peu par contre c'est que j'ai pas commandé de pizza. Donc au choix: Ou on est dans un porno, mais vu ma gueule ça m'étonnerait, parce que même pour un porno vraiment très spécial j'imagine pas une seconde qui que ce soit dont la trique ne faiblisse pas à ma vue... Le dernier loquet ouvert, il posa sa main sur la poignée: Ou alors, tu es venu me descendre. Auquel cas... Wade ouvrit brutalement la porte et posa directement le canon de son automatique sur le front du jeune homme, prêt à tirer: Tu vas mourir.

-Heu... L'homme araignée resta statufié sur le pas de la porte.

-...Spidey ?! S'écria le mercenaire en rangeant précipitamment son arme.

-Je... Je pensais que tu reconnaitrais ma voix. Couina le héros.

-Désolé, j'étais pas concentré... Attends t'as vraiment ramené des pizzas ? Le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains trois larges boîtes en carton carrées et l'anse d'un grand sac en papier ceignait son bras.

-Oui. Je peux rentrer ?

-C'est à dire que... J'avais pas prévu que tu viennes du coup c'est crade, et...

-Wade, je suis célibataire aussi, je sais ce que c'est.

-Ah c'est donc normal pour un célibataire de se tirer régulièrement des balles dans le crâne pour passer le temps? Ca me rassure, je pensais être le seul à le faire ! Les yeux du masque de Spiderman s'agrandirent d'épouvante. Wade soupira, ce qui lui arrivait décidément trop souvent en présence du héros: T'inquiètes pas j'ai nettoyé depuis la dernière fois, un peu de citron, de l'eau de javel... Bref. Allez, rentre. »

Le hangar où vivait le Merc with a mouth était immense et quasiment vide à l'exception d'une dizaine de caisses d'armes et de munitions, d'un petit coin cuisine, ainsi que de quelques meubles: Un canapé, une table avec deux chaises, un lit, un meuble sur lequel se trouvait une télévision de plutôt bonne qualité, ainsi que deux portants à vêtements. Sur l'un étaient accrochés une dizaine d'exemplaire de son costume, sur l'autre plusieurs robes, dont certaines que le héros n'avait jamais vu. Peter ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris de ne voir absolument aucun vêtement « civil » exception faite des robes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une corbeille, posée à même le sol, dans laquelle étaient entassée quelques sweats et deux trois pantalons quelconques. Sur un des murs du hangar se trouvait également un grand miroir en pied, retourné. L'araignée posa les pizzas sur la table.

« -T'as pris quoi ? Lui demanda le mercenaire enjoué. Y'a pas d'anchois j'espère ? Les anchois c'est les choux de Bruxelles de la pizza. Y'a un type qui savait pas quoi en faire et qu'a réussi à convaincre le reste de la planète de c'était comestible, mais c'est faux !

-Il n'y a pas d'anchois. Le rassura l'araignée avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Par-fait ! Lui répondit le mercenaire en ouvrant une boîte au hasard. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Y'a de la bière dans le frigo, ah et ramènes un couteau aussi !

-Tu veux pas un mars pendant qu'on y est ? » Plaisanta Peter tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

Il ramena néanmoins une bouteille pour chacun, un couteau et commença à découper les pizzas. L'attitude enjouée du mercenaire, qui monologuait tout en mangeant, rassura un peu le justicier masqué. Un peu seulement, car s'il ne connaissait pas très bien celui-ci, il avait en revanche bien compris que l'humour était sa stratégie de survie et craignait le moment où il allait falloir aborder le sujet de sa venue. En attendant, les deux hommes papotaient joyeusement.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle, mais décidément Wade était de meilleure compagnie que bien des connaissances du jeune héros. C'était agréable et étrangement reposant, pour une fois, de discuter avec quelqu'un qui comprenne son humour, même si l'inverse n'était pas toujours vrai. De plus, malgré leur différence d'âge, Spiderman n'avait pas l'impression de n'être un qu'un sale gosse en présence du mercenaire comme bien trop souvent avec les Avengers, ou le SHIELD. Et bien qu'il s'agisse toujours d'un assassin mentalement instable, Peter trouvait ces moment passés ensembles bien plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le jeune homme termina sa bière puis poussa un petit soupire satisfait. Il ne restait plus une miette de pizza. Wade, affalé sur sa chaise, se tenait jambes écartées, une main sur une cuisse en une pose parfaitement vulgaire:

« -Au fait Spidey, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais sur le pas de ma porte avec des pizzas et ce gros sac en papier. Tu t'es trompé d'adresse pour ta déclaration de comédie romantique ? Déclara-t-il soudainement d'un ton faussement badin.

-Nous y voilà... Pensa l'araignée: Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois. Répondit le héros, le plus paisiblement possible. Le trentenaire ricana:

-Mon pardon n'est pas si bon marché tu sais...

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore vu le contenu du sac. Répondit Spiderman, sûr de lui, en le lui tendant.

-Oh un cadeau ! » S'écria case blanche avec la même joie candide qu'un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

Le mercenaire leva néanmoins un sourcil dubitatif. Il posa le sac sur la table. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande boîte rectangulaire blanche assortie d'un large ruban rouge. Deadpool commençait à se prendre au jeu. Trépignant d'impatience il sortit la boîte du sac et arracha précipitamment le ruban avant d'en soulever un tout petit peu le couvercle ; juste assez pour pouvoir en deviner le contenu...

Puis, refermant précipitamment la boîte, il lançant au jeune homme un regard indéchiffrable, notamment à cause du masque.

« -Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il semblait terrorisé.

-Je te l'ai dit, pour m'excuser. »

Deadpool se tourna à nouveau vers la boîte, l'ouvrant complètement cette fois-ci.

Lentement, il en sortit son contenu, le tissu de satin noir glissant comme de l'eau sur la peau mutilée de ses mains.

Il se leva.

La robe se déplia alors, s'offrant toute entière à sa vue, la lumière des lampes du hangar se reflétant dans le noir profond du tissu. Dans la boîte, il aperçu également une paire d'escarpins noirs mais il les ignora pour l'instant, émerveillé qu'il était par le vêtement. Peter observait le mercenaire, anxieux, il craignait que l'instable Merc with a mouth prenne mal son cadeau, mais pour l'instant, il semblait trop fasciné par la tenue pour réfléchir à ses implications:

« -T'as vendu ton identité secrète pour pouvoir te payer une robe pareille ? Demanda le mercenaire incrédule.

-Non, c'est juste que depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs je suis très bon couturier... Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? Je peux encore faire des retouches. »

Le fou disparut aussitôt dans la salle de bain avant de revenir prendre les chaussures qu'il avait laissé dans la boîte. Spiderman pouvait l'entendre glousser comme une petite fille à qui l'on venait d'offrir un déguisement de princesse, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Wade retira ses vêtements, passa la robe avec empressement et bonheur, retourna précipitamment l'autre miroir qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, puis s'y contempla de longues minutes. Le décolleté de la robe tombait en arc de cercle sur son torse, dévoilant ses pectoraux de moitié, le complexe drapé cintré par une fronce au niveau de sa hanche droite enserrait parfaitement son buste, dessinant les muscles sans gêner outre mesure leurs mouvements. Le tissu se fendait ensuite à mi-cuisse, jusque là pincé et tordus en complexes fronces et plis, il tombait, droit, jusqu'aux chevilles. De l'autre côté, la robe était également fendue jusqu'à mi-mollet. Celle-ci n'aurait pas pu être plus confortable. Wade enfila une paire de bas noirs légèrement transparents qu'il gardait dans sa salle de bain et passa les escarpins. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Emerveillé, il n'en finissait pas de se regarder dans la glace. La robe moulante en tissu noir était très différente de ses autres parures. Là où toutes se voulaient légères, mignonnes et colorées pour parer à l'inconfort que générait systématiquement sa peau déchiquetée, celle-ci le faisait se sentir plus adulte, plus attirant aussi. Sa robe n'était pas jolie, ni belle, il la trouvait... Sexy. Et de fait il se trouvait lui-même sexy.

« You can leave your hat on... » Entama-t-il en se déhanchant, observant les muscles de sa jambe dépassant de la parure se bander sous le tissu du bas. Dans un élan de confiance en soi, il saisi une boîte en bois dans laquelle se trouvait quelques bijoux, passa à son poignée deux bracelets en argent et se para d'un épais tour de cou brillant. Il déglutit, le mouvement faisant scintiller les perles de cristal swarovski.

Wade ressemblait à une version bara d'Audrey Epburn.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de Weapon X, exception faite des fois où il avait perdu sa capacité de régénération, il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi beau.

Si beau que, dans un ultime coup de folie, il décida de retirer son masque.

Durant quelques secondes, il craignit que la magie ne se brise et que le carrosse redevienne citrouille... Mais les couleurs de son masque ne jurant plus avec celles de sa magnifique tenue, il se trouvait d'autant plus beau. Pour une fois son visage monstrueux, couvert de plaies et de marques mouvantes, ne lui sembla presque pas révoltant.

« -Deadpool ? Entendit-il Spiderman l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte: Ca va ? Ca fait un moment que t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain...

-Heu... Oui, oui. Répondit le mercenaire, gêné.

-La robe te va ? Y'a des retouches à faire ?

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien.

-Super ! Je peux entrer ?

-D... D'accord. Balbutia le psychopathe.

-Remets ton masque. Lui intima case blanche.

-Remets ton masque, vite ! Lui ordonna case jaune. Mais Deadpool ne parvint pas à tendre ton bras vers le morceau de tissu près de l'évier. Il resta pétrifié au milieu de la salle de bain, incapable de se mouvoir tandis que la porte tournait sur ses gons au ralentit. Lorsque le visage du héros émergea de l'embrasure le fou paniqua: Haha, désolé, j'en ai un peu trop fait, les bas, les bijoux, tout ça, et puis le masque aussi, haha ! Le silence du héros fit augmenter son inquiétude d'un cran: C'est bizarre, hein ? Je le savais, c'est pas le genre de vêtement que je porte, ça doit être ridicule sur moi, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi, et puis les bijoux, je veux dire... Je suis désolé que tu te sois donné tout ce mal pour ça. En même temps tu partais pas avec un bon modèle, au point où j'en suis même « Relooking extrême » laisserait tomber, haha ! De toute façon la chirurgie esthétique sur moi ça tiendrait pas très long... Oh mon dieu et on a jamais pensé à se faire des implants mammaires temporaires ?! Réalisèrent subitement Deadpool et ses cases au même moment.

-C'est vraiment très... Amorça Spiderman.

-Bizarre, gênant, ridicule, stressant, laid, ignoble, épouvantable, oh mon dieu vite un sac je vais vomir ?

-Sexy. » Acheva l'homme araignée. Deadpool le fixa une dizaine de seconde, stupéfait. Puis il se mit à rire, longtemps, incrédule et soulagé.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Spiderman rentra dans la salle de réunion high-tech des Avengers, Tony et Steve étaient en grande conversation. Ils étaient si absorbés par ce dont ils étaient en train de parler qu'ils remarquèrent à peine la silhouette rouge et bleue. Il faut dire que Peter était lui-même plutôt occupé comparer les prix des dentelles sur son téléphone. Il s'assit tranquillement sur un des sièges vides. Les trois hommes étaient largement en avance pour la réunion. Habituellement le SHIELD envoyait un sms à la dernière minute, mais ne s'agissant pas d'une affaire urgente, ils avaient de fait donné une heure bien à l'avance le temps que Fury rentre de sa mission à Londres. Rien ne pressait donc. L'araignée releva néanmoins la tête à la mention d'un nom familier:

« -Décidément, Deadpool a complètement pété les plombs... Sembla conclure Tony.

-Le pauvre homme n'était déjà pas très sain d'esprit avant. Lui rappela Steve.

-Un problème avec Wade ? Demanda Peter, curieux et légèrement angoissé à l'idée que le mercenaire ai rayé une ville de la carte.

-Problème c'est un grand mot c'est juste que... Amorça le brun.

-Ces derniers temps il semble particulièrement enclin au travestissement. Expliqua le héros bleu blanc rouge: Et c'est assez... Perturbant, dirons-nous.

-Oui, plutôt ! Avant ça ne lui prenait que quelques fois mais dernièrement il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne porte une robe. Et quelles robes ! Si je vois encore un centimètres de décolleté, jambe, ou dos nu difforme en plus, je vais sérieusement me remettre à boire !

-Oh... Répondit l'homme-araignée pour la forme. S'il comprenait vaguement la réaction de Steve, il venait tout de même des années 50 qui n'étaient pas exactement une période de l'histoire des Etats-Unis connue pour son amabilité envers tout ceux qui n'étaient pas hétérosexuel(le)s cis et blancs, il était plutôt surpris par le conformisme d'Iron Man. Mais encore une fois, il avait disposé de bien plus de temps qu'eux pour s'accoutumer aux habitudes vestimentaires de Wade.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. Fit néanmoins remarquer le millionnaire.

-Non pas trop. J'ai l'habitude à vrai dire, il a toujours porté des robes en ma présence et en plus en ce moment on ne se voit plus trop dans le cadre professionnel.

-« Dans le cadre professionnel » ? Releva Captain: Tu fréquentes Deadpool en dehors de missions ? Au ton de sa voix, cette perspective l'inquiétait franchement.

-Il ne vous a pas dit ? » Cette fois c'était à Peter d'être décontenancé.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait bien du s'écouler deux mois et demi depuis le dîner qui avait installé cette routine, il les avait passé à coudre pour Deadpool entre deux patrouilles, ses études et son travail. Il cousait rapidement, sans effort, et le mercenaire le payait grassement. De plus chaque fois qu'il terminait une robe, cela constituait un bon prétexte pour aller dîner chez Wade et discuter tranquillement, ou regarder un film. Les sommes ainsi gagnées et les dîners lui permettaient de lever un peu le pied sur son travail de reporter, qu'il appréciait en soit, mais que son patron rendait parfaitement insupportable, ainsi que de gagner quelques précieuses heures de repos.

Mais si dorénavant, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Deadpool était plus synonyme de repos et couture dans la tête du jeune justicier masqué, il s'attendait néanmoins à ce que son travail pour le Merc with a mouth finisse par lui retomber dessus. Etant donnée la discrétion légendaire de l'individu, Peter était convaincu que celui-ci fanfaronnait déjà, chantant sur tous toits que Spiderman lui cousait les magnifiques robes qu'il devait porter jusque dans son bain. Il s'y attendait et avait accepté en connaissance de cause, il n'avait plus vraiment peur d'être ridicule au yeux du SHIELD ou des Avengers, au point où il en était. Ou du moins pas pour ça. Aussi était-il très TRES surpris que les héros ne soient au courant de rien. Deadpool était décidément encore plus imprévisible qu'il ne se l'était imaginé:

« -Il aurait du nous dire quelque chose ? Insista Steve. Peter pensa alors que si Wade avait gardé le nom de son tailleur personnel secret, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison, et se garda bien de développer.

-Je vais dîner chez lui de temps en temps. On discute. Le connaissant j'ai pensé qu'il devait s'en être venté jusqu'au près des Gardiens de la Galaxie, mais visiblement non.

-Oh ? Iron Man parut soudainement très intéressé. Toi, qui le subis depuis tout ce temps tu traînes VOLONTAIREMENT avec un mercenaire fou et assoiffé de sang ? Y'a quand-même des limites à la dévotion christique, non ? Ou alors c'est une forme de masochisme ?

-Certes, c'est pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit, mais, hey ! Ce n'est certainement pas la pire non plus. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour changer et devenir plus... Héroïque. Et puis quand on a à peu près compris comment il fonctionne il est plutôt sympa. Il a pas mal de conversation et il est drôle. Mais c'est vrai que c'est des trucs de mecs en spandex rouge, vous pourriez pas comprendre. C'est plutôt à Daredevil que je devrais en parler. Plaisanta l'homme araignée.

-Si tu le dis. Ca n'enlève pas le fait que... Bon... Rétorqua Iron Man.

-Bon quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, retrouvant soudainement son sérieux, les yeux de son masque se plissant.

-Oh allez, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Non je ne vois pas. Persista Parker, pensant que son aîné devait parler des meurtres qu'avait commis le tueur à gage, ce qui lui semblait étrange, vu qu'il n'en ignorait rien.

-C'est à dire que... Appuya Steve, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Bah Wade en a après ton cul quoi. Comme après celui de beaucoup de héros dont Captain et Thor d'ailleurs... Spiderman tomba des nues.

-Heu... Déjà si je peux me permettre, JE suis numéro un dans le classement « des culs de super héros après lesquels Deadpool court pour reprendre ton expression d'une classe infinie » et ensuite je ne vois pas où est le problème. Parker trouvait décidément cette conversation de plus en plus désagréable.

-Ah mais si ça te dérange pas de boire des coups avec un mercenaire amoral qui s'est probablement déjà touché en pensant à toi, pas de soucis hein ! Mais si j'étais toi je surveillerais mon verre quand-même... Ce coup-ci l'araignée se leva de son siège, excédée:

-JAMAIS IL NE... Commença-t-il.

-Ce que veux dire Tony, avec son absence totale de tact et son langage aussi fleuri que Central Park, c'est que tu devrais te méfier de Deadpool. Il EST imprévisible et amoral que tu le veuilles ou non, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire, d'autant plus si tu l'intéresses. Wade n'est pas exactement connu pour bien traiter les gens qu'il apprécie.

-MAIS VOUS ETES TOUS COMPLETEMENT MALADES !! S'époumona le justicier. ON PARLE D'UN MEURTRIER EN REMISSION DOUBLÉ D'UN MERCENAIRE QUI POURRAIT VENDRE MON IDENTITE SECRETE, ET VOTRE SEULE PREOCCUPATION C'EST QU'IL EST BI ?! Je comprends votre méfiance, mais là ça dépasse les bornes ! Wade parle avec des voix dans sa tête, est convaincu d'être un personnage de comics, a un cancer permanent qui le ronge de l'intérieur, tue des gens avec la même aisance qu'il achète du pain, et vous tiquez que lorsqu'il porte une robe ?! La vérité c'est que tant que vous, le SHIELD ou n'importe qui d'autre, pouvez l'exploiter vous n'avez rien à faire de comment il va, ou s'il est dangereux ou non ! Mais sitôt qu'il vous dérange pour une quelconque raison, d'un coup ça ne va plus. J'ai pas signé pour ce genre de conneries ! Spiderman donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa chaise, qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la pièce sous l'effet de sa force surhumaine, puis fit volte-face et commença à partir non sans ajouter: Et je vous signale que si Black Widow ou n'importe quelle autre héroïne commençait à se soucier de si la personne à qui elle parle essaye de coucher avec elle, avec ou sans son consentement, elle ne pourrait plus parler à grand-monde. »

Sur ses mots, il quitta la tour Stark, fulminant.

En réalité il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle un tel comportement mettait le jeune homme hors de lui: Une chose qui semblait avoir échappé à tout New-York mais qui avait sauté aux yeux de l'araignée.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à coudre pour lui...Deadpool allait mieux.

Mieux qu'il ne l'avait probablement jamais été depuis qu'il était devenu... Lui.

Certes, il parlait toujours aussi vite et débitait toujours autant de références à la pop-culture à la seconde, mais son discours n'était plus chargé des même sous-entendus inquiétants qu'avant. Il ne se dépréciait plus autant sous couvert d'humour, ne menaçait plus les gens derrière un sourire, n'esquivait plus les conversations sérieuses à la première occasion. Il parlait toujours avec « ses cases » mais leurs dialogues paraissaient apaisés. En deux mois et quelques, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'énerver après elles une seule fois, ou se fermer subitement après que l'une d'elle ai supposément parlé. Une scène à laquelle le justicier avait assisté beaucoup trop souvent et qui lui avait chaque fois fait se tordre les boyaux de malaise.

Deadpool parlait À ses voix mais ne parlait pas DE ses voix, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles lui disaient. Néanmoins Peter supposaient qu'elles le malmenaient. Beaucoup. Il se revoyait discutant avec le Merc with a mouth, badinant, flirtant, riant, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence impromptu fasse irruption au milieu du flot de paroles du fou, juste suffisamment long pour une remarque assassine. Aussitôt une lumière dans les yeux de Wade s'éteignait, sa pose se fermait, son sourire fondait, et c'était généralement là que se terminait la réunion des amateurs de spandex rouge...

Spiderman avait identifié deux « voix », mais le mercenaire semblait converser avec une troisième interlocutrice imaginaire dont il ne savait rien si ce n'est qu'elle lui était très chère. Il l'appelait par des surnoms gentils et tentait de la charmer. Depuis quelques temps, ils semblaient un peu en froid, elle surtout. Lui se bornait à lui répéter qu'elle était la seule, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Au sujet de cette dernière, le jeune homme n'osait pas poser de questions, craignant d'aborder un sujet trop personnel et de perdre la confiance du fou.

Toujours est-il que Wade Wilson allait mieux depuis qu'il portait des robes dessinées et cousues de la main de Peter Parker, et ce dernier en était plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

C'était un problème qui avait souvent travaillé l'intelligent Peter sans qu'il ne parvienne, jusqu'à maintenant, à le résoudre:

On n'aidait pas les gens en leur tapant dessus.

On pouvait sauver momentanément certaines personnes d'autres personnes en tapant sur des gens, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Chaque fois que Spiderman contribuait à mettre une petite frappe en prison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si, comme il le suspectait, le pauvre hère manquait tout simplement d'argent, alors dans quelques mois (semaines ?) il serait à nouveau en train de voler. Il avait beau proposer son aide aux bandits masqués, et supposément fous pour la majeur partie d'entre eux, qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, qu'aurait-il pu faire pour eux, concrètement ? Les rediriger vers des structures désargentées qui les laisseraient mourir lentement avec des traitements inappropriés ? Les envoyer en prison où leur état ne ferait que s'aggraver ?

Lorsqu'il cousait pour Deadpool et le voyait lentement mais sûrement réapprendre à s'aimer, à s'aimer vraiment, pas seulement à se la raconter pour tenter de compenser la haine des autres à son encontre par un narcissisme apparent, il se sentait réellement utile et héroïque. Dans ces moments là il avait fondamentalement l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile, d'aider réellement ceux qu'ils prétendait vouloir aider.

Et que ses idoles de toujours, que les héros les plus estimés du monde, ne parviennent pas à comprendre cela, le décevait énormément.

Quand il fit à nouveau attention à où ses jambes, ou plus exactement ses bras, l'avaient menées, Peter réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant chez Wade. Un vague rire lui échappa, et il toqua à la porte.

« -Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix menaçante de l'autre côté du battant.

-Ton tailleur. Lui répondit l'araignée. Aussitôt une succession de bruits de pas affolés, et d'objets hétéroclites s'entrechoquant parvint à ses oreilles. A croire qu'une minuscule tornade venait de se déclarer dans le hangar. Lorsque Wade ouvrit enfin la porte en prenant une pose décontractée, il portait la robe de satin noire que lui avait cousu Peter, ses bijoux, et tentait de cacher son essoufflement derrière un sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub pour dentifrice.

-Hey Spidey, quel bon vent, qui je l'espère n'est pas radioactif, t'amène ? T'as déjà terminé ma prochaine commande ?

-Non, je passais simplement dans le coin. Tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer où tu as déjà un invité ? Demanda-t-il, jouant la carte de la naïveté face à la tenue de son hôte qu'il commenta d'un petit signe de tête suivi d'un sourire appréciateur. Deadpool rougit furieusement. Avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance:

-Il n'y a personne, et nous avons tout le temps du monde... Ronronna-t-il. Non attend, oublis ça, la dernière fois que James Bond l'a dit, sa femme est morte.

-On est que tout les deux pour quelques temps donc ? Parfait. Spiderman sourit, dépassa Wade, referma la porte derrière lui et sitôt qu'il entendit la porte claquer, retira son masque d'un geste souple: Et moi c'est Peter Parker, pas Spidey. » Dit-il en se retournant vers son aîné, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Deadpool resta figé sur place.

Spiderman venait de débarquer chez lui, de retirer son masque et de lui révéler son identité, sans aucune explication.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens et pour que Wade le réalise, c'est que vraiment la situation était au summum du bizarre. Le mercenaire mit cependant cette information de côté quelques instant supplémentaires pour admirer l'infinie beauté du jeune homme. Ses cheveux châtain aux reflets reflets dorés étaient juste suffisamment longs pour qu'il puisse y passer ses doigts et que quelques mèches se glissent entre ses phalanges. Ses yeux fauve, exactement tels que Deadpool se l'était imaginé, brillaient de cet éclat mystérieux de bonté et de douceur qui faisait la différence entre les héros admirés de tous et les gens comme lui. Chaque ligne de son visage de la courbe de son menton à l'arrête de son nez, n'évoquait que jeunesse, tendresse et légère fatigue. Une auréole ceignait également sa tête tandis que dans son dos de petits angelots dodus et rieurs soufflaient dans de longues trompettes d'or à la manière d'une peinture baroque, aucun son n'en sortant, remplacés par des nuages de pétales de roses...

Mais ce devait sans doute être une hallucination.

« -Que... Amorça le mercenaire.

-Mes idoles sont mortes, j'ai besoin de réconfort. Lui répondit le jeune homme. Ce dernier vit distinctement la peur déformer le visage de Wade:

-IL EST ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A CAPTAIN AMERICA ?! S'écria-t-il horrifié.

-Non... NON ! NON, tout va bien ! S'écria Parker qui n'avait pas réalisé le double sens de son propos: Je ne voulais pas dire littéralement mortes. Plutôt métaphoriquement mortes comme lorsque tu crois que quelqu'un est la représentation de tout ce qu'il y a de bon sur Terre et que tu découvres que cette personne est en fait aussi bornée qu'une autoroute.

-Oh, tu as vu le post tumblr sur la biphobie de Jennifer Lawrence ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Attends, sérieusement ?... Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Sers moi une bière. » Capitula Parker.

Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, sa tête dodelinant. Lorsque Deadpool posa une bière décapsulée face à lui, il la but d'un trait. Avant de la contempler, songeur.

« -On est dans une fanfic où un film noir ? Accouche ! S'écria case jaune incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spidey ? Demanda plus poliment le mercenaire. Après un long soupir, le jeune homme finit par répondre:

-Peter. J'y tiens... Le psychopathe rougit un peu mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il se savait dans une position privilégiée, peu de gens avaient le droit, ou même connaissaient suffisamment le justicier, pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et c'est à propos des Avengers... Et de toi. Le visage du mercenaire s'illumina à l'idée que les super héros qu'il admirait le plus, après Spiderman, parlaient de lui ; avant qu'il ne comprenne que sa n'était pas positif et que la déception l'envahisse. J'ai... Amorça Peter... J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de me rapprocher de ces gens que j'admire, a me montrer digne d'eux: Juste, droit, mature. Et je viens de me rendre compte que tout ce vers quoi je tendais n'est en fait qu'une illusion. Que je cherchais à être admiré de gens qui ne le méritaient peut-être pas autant que je l'imaginais.

C'est... Plutôt douloureux. Conclut-il.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa bière vide, Peter vit que l'attitude de son hôte avait changé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il réalisa que le plus jeune avait arrêté de parler il le regarda un instant puis lui dit avec un sourire presque tragique:

-Maintenant imagine vivre ça quotidiennement, pendant 15 ans, sans ta gueule d'ange, sans personne à qui en parler et sans être le quart du mythe vivant que tu es. Bienvenue dans ma vie ! Pas la peine d'essuyer tes pieds avant d'entrer, tu pourras de toute façon pas la rendre beaucoup plus dégueulasse.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Peter, catastrophé, je suis désolé pour les horreurs que je t'ai dit et pour nous avoir comparé, je...

-C'est rien. L'interrompit Wade. Si je devais être blessé chaque fois que quelqu'un dit une horreur sur moi, je me serais déjà suicidé.

-Tu ES blessé à chaque fois. Rappela case blanche.

-Et tu T'ES DEJA suicidé. Plusieurs fois. Souligna case jaune. Peter ne dit rien, mais semblait penser exactement la même chose à en juger par son expression inquiète et dubitative.

-Inquiète ? Sérieux, wow... Wade gloussa puis reprit son sérieux: Donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit cette fois ?

-Les Avengers ?

-Oui. Enfin, Iron Man et Captain. Hulk aussi peut-être, ou Banner plutôt, parce que Hulk n'est pas super bavard. Thor n'en pense pas moins mais ne le dit pas, Black Widow est fort heureusement bien au dessus de tout ça, et Clint... Durant quelques secondes le regard de Deadpool devint étrange, comme s'il contemplait un souvenir qui lui était cher: N'est pas ce genre de personne. Dit-il sans plus développer.

-Et bien... Commença le jeune héros décontenancé: Ils ont dit que tu avais l'air fou...

-Nous ne sommes pas fou. Déclarèrent abruptement les cases.

-Wade. Ce genre de remarque n'aide pas vraiment à les contredire, et de toute façon ce n'est pas le sujet.

-Tu penses que je suis fou ? Le questionna le mercenaire les sourcils froncés.

-...Je pense que tu as eu une sacré vie de merde et que ça laisse des traces. Mais c'est pas ça qui m'a dérangé, ils ont dit ça parce qu'ils t'ont vu tel que moi je te vois depuis des mois. Ils t'ont vu tel que tu es là, en robe, et...

-Ils m'ont trouvé taré, flippant et moche ? Quelle surprise. C'est tout ? Demanda le psychopathe, désinvolte.

-Non. Iron Man a aussi sous-entendu que je devrais arrêter de trainer avec toi parce que tu risquerais de me violer.

-Ah ! Et moi qui m'imaginais qu'ils avaient dit des choses épouvantables...

-Ca ne te choque pas ?! S'exclama l'araignée éberluée.

-Non. C'est pas pire que ce qu'on dit sur moi d'habitude.

-MAIS BON SANG WADE ! Je t'ai jamais vu aussi bien dans ta peau et aussi proche d'un héros que je ne t'ai vu ces derniers mois ! Je te fais confiance, et même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas JAMAIS je n'aurais pensé une seule seconde que tu sois capable de violer quelqu'un. Tu n'étais peut-être pas aussi héroïque que bien des gens, mais je t'ai toujours connu avec des principes ! Ce qu'ils ont dit est homophobe au dernier degré ! Ce sont eux qui sont en tort, pas toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que sont des héros qu'ils valent forcément mieux que toi et qu'ils devraient avoir le droit de te marcher sur la gueule comme ça ! Lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus de Wade emplis d'incompréhension en sa direction, Peter, réalisa qu'il s'était levé. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines une seconde que c'est un fait immuable, que le monde entier te voit de cette manière et que tu ne pourras jamais y échapper. Quand... Quand JE te vois porter mes robes, je ne te trouve pas moche ou terrifiant. Il prit alors alors une profonde inspiration puis déclara:

Je te trouve beau. »

Wade resta un instant immobile sur sa chaise, stupéfait. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage cramoisi de Peter. Il semblait tenter d'en décrypter le secret tel Champolion devant la pierre de Rosette, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était si inimaginable qu'il devait forcément y avoir un sens caché, une énigme qu'il devait résoudre.

Mobilisant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait malgré la gêne, Peter se pencha alors vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres fines délicates et rosées s'appuyèrent contre celles épaisses et perpétuellement blessées de Wade. Les deux bouches s'ouvrirent ensuite lentement, laissant libre accès à la langue de l'autre. Le contact de la langue du fou était étrange: chaud, humide, et d'une violence crue, comme le reste de son anatomie. Peter ne parvenait pas à rompre le baiser et son homologue encore moins. Il avait trop longtemps attendu, trop souvent rêvé ce contact pour y mettre si abruptement un terme, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas s'y résoudre.

Doucement, l'une des immenses mains carrées de Wade vint enlacer de ses doigts épais la taille du jeune homme. L'attirant à lui. Se laissant glisser sur la table, Peter se lova contre le mercenaire, jusqu'à se retrouver une jambe de part et d'autre de ses genoux. Prisonnier de ses bras et de ses mains qui exploraient son dos, caressant ses muscles avant de s'arrêter net à la naissance de ses fesses. L'araignée agrippa alors un des poignées de Wade, le faisant glisser jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Aussitôt le fou empoigna les muscles offerts. Massant ses fesses avec délectation à travers le spandex, glissant ses doigts entre elles, arrachant au jeune homme des soupirs satisfaits. Se faisant, il se penchait dangereusement en avant, jusqu'à ce que, sans même sans rendre compte, les omoplates de Spiderman touchent le bois de la table sa colonne vertébrale, fort heureusement anormalement souple, cambré d'une manière parfaitement inhumaine. Le corps massif de Deadpool venait s'appuyer de tout son poids contre la délicate silhouette du jeune homme, frottant leurs érections séparées par quelques incommodantes couches de satin et de spandex. Le justicier couinait, haletait, tandis que ses mains agrippaient le tissu de la robe la faisant glisser contre les épaules de Wade. Peter tentait désespérément de contrôler sa force surhumaine pour ne pas abîmer le vêtement, mais il sentait le contrôle de son propre corps lui échapper graduellement.

« -W... Wade... Baise moi. Finit par miauler l'homme-araignée.

-MAIS AVEC PLAISIR. S'écria case Jaune.

-Attends, on va quand même pas prendre Spidey sur la table ! Lui intima case blanche.

-Peter. Rappela l'homme-araignée.

-Pardon, on va quand même pas prendre Peter sur la table !

-Tu me portes jusqu'au lit ?

-Ouais bonne idée. » Agréèrent les cases et le Merc with a mouth.

Le mercenaire passa une main sous la cuisse du héros, l'autre s'enroulant autour de son dos tandis que l'araignée s'agrippait elle-même à ses épaules, et sans s'écarter d'un centimètre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit accolé à un des murs hangar, leurs bouches scellées en un baiser langoureux. Lorsqu'ils y furent arrivés, c'est à regret que Wade du se défaire de l'étreinte arachnéenne de son amant pour le poser sur le lit.

Une fois dessus, Peter recula vers le mur, attrapant d'une main l'une des jambes musclées du mercenaire le faisant choir à genoux contre le matelas puis avancer jusqu'à ce que son entre-jambe soit à la hauteur de sa tête et qu'il puisse appuyer ses avant bras contre le mur de béton. Le jeune homme commença par caresser les jambes offertes, savourant le contact de chaque muscle sec et puissant qui se tendait à l'approche de ses doigts. Sa main remonta lentement le long de la cuisse, les yeux bleu glace de Wade suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

La robe, doucement retroussée dévoila la bordure de dentelle au sommet du bas, mais lorsque Peter, voulu le retirer, il rencontra une résistance inattendue.

En cherchant à tâtons la raison, il découvrit une pince maintenant le bas en place, puis un ruban, lui aussi orné de dentelle... Peter releva la tête en direction de son partenaire, plaisamment surpris, ce dernier lui sourit en retour tel un enfant fier de son carnet de note. Les yeux de Parker, devinrent encore plus brillants de désir et ses mains explorèrent avec empressement le sous-vêtement:« 

-Tu vois que le porte-jarretelles était une bonne idée. Constata case blanche.

-Clairement... Grogna Peter en mordant les bretelles:

-Tu entends les cases toi aussi ? Demanda Wade surpris que le jeune homme leur ai déjà répondu trois fois.

-Non Wade, tu parles juste à voix haute.

-Oh... Désolé, c'est pas facile à gérer tout seul les bulles et les cases, surtout quand y'a ni bulles ni de cases parce que c'est pas une BD mais une fanfiction. Y'en a qui mettent des crochets et des parties en gras, mais je crois que l'auteur a la fle... » Son monologue fut brutalement interrompu par le bas de sa robe que Peter enfonça dans sa bouche tel un bâillon.

Les dents du mercenaire se serrèrent, mordant énergiquement le tissu, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Spiderman contre la peau dénudé de son aine. Le bas relevé de la robe avait dévoilé aux yeux de Peter un sous-vêtement de dentelle, noir lui aussi, légèrement transparent, qui dissimulait à peine le membre scarifié et tendu de Wade. Le jeune homme commença à le caresser du bout des lèvres le gratifiant de temps à autre d'un coup de langue joueur où d'un léger pincement au niveau des bourses. Se faisant, ses doigts ne cessaient d'explorer ses cuisses, jouant avec le tissu des bas et du porte-jarretelle.

De temps à autre, l'araignée relevait légèrement la tête, et lançait au mercenaire un petit regard lubrique qui le faisait couiner de désir et de frustration. Les mains de ce dernier se perdaient d'ailleurs dans les cheveux châtains du jeune homme, l'enjoignant par des caresses à le prendre totalement en bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression à l'arrière de son crâne devenir trop importante, Peter écarta les mains caleuses du fous, fit glisser l'élégant sous-vêtement le long de ses musculeuses cuisses, posa confortablement sa tête contre le mur, et ouvrit la bouche en une expression parfaitement obscène.

Wade, incrédule, approcha lentement son membre des lèvres du jeune brun, il peinait à saisir la réalité de ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais bientôt son sexe couvert de cicatrice se trouva dans la bouche de Peter, la chaleur et la moiteur de sa langue et de ses lèvres entourant la verge et le gland hyper sensible. Ses hanches se murent d'elles-mêmes, enfonçant son membre dur dans la gorge de son amant à un rythme d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que le mercenaire perdait pied. Les mouvements serpentins de la langue du plus jeune sur son sexe, la légère succion de ses lèvres, et son visage archangélique aux yeux noirs de luxure, totalement offert, rendaient Wade fou. Après quelques coups de reins particulièrement profonds, un frisson le parcourut tout entier et il jouit puissamment.

Aussitôt, Peter, sans fermer la bouche, le poussa légèrement en arrière, de sorte que l'épaisse giclée de sperme coule d'entre ses lèvres jusque sur son menton. Il alors sortit son téléphone de nulle part, et sous le regard médusé de Deadpool: Prit une selfie. Le visage encore maculé, le membre de Wade toujours dans la bouche, il fit un grand sourire et un V avec les doigts avant que le « click » de l'appareil photo ne se déclenche. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il pianota rapidement sur l'écran du téléphone avant de le jeter nonchalamment sur le lit et de concentrer à nouveau son attention vers son amant stupéfait:

-Que... ? Amorça le fou, lâchant le bas de la robe qui vint à nouveau couvrir ses jambes.

-C'était bien ? Lui demanda Peter comme si de rien n'était.

-C'ETAIT RELIGIEUX. Commentèrent les cases.

-Oui ! Mais heu pourquoi t'as pris une self...

-Aucune importance.

Coupa court le jeune homme avant de se glisser entre les jambes de Wade. Il se tordit tel un serpent sur le lit de sorte qu'il soit allongé, sur le dos, un pied sur une des larges épaules du mercenaire, l'autre pendant dans le vide, dévoilant outrageusement son érection pulsante.

T'en as une grosse Wade ça va être dur de la rentrer dans mon petit cul de puceau... Minauda le jeune homme tout en se mordillant les doigts, un large sourire au lèvres, la tête légèrement balancée vers l'arrière, et les yeux rivés sur le trentenaire et sa musculeuse stature.

-Spidey, le héros de Manatthan faisant du dirty talk bien crade avec son visage de chérubin fraichement sorti d'une peinture monastique ? La dépravation elle-même vient de rougir de honte. Commenta case jaune.

-Il a pas dit « puceau » ? Réalisa soudain case blanche.

-T'inquiètes pas Petey, j'ai beaucoup de lubrifiant et pleins de doigts qui ne demandent qu'à être utilisés. » Répondit le psychopathe, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Joignant le geste à la parole il attrapa le bas du costume de l'araignée et le boxer qu'elle portait, les ôtants avec une lenteur calculée tandis que le plus jeune se défaisait avec empressement de son haut.

…

Tony était tranquillement en train de peaufiner une énième invention de son cru, à une heure indue lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Jarvis l'avertir qu'il avait un nouveau message sur son téléphone. « De qui ? » Demanda-t-il machinalement tout en resserrant un boulon, des fois qu'il s'agisse d'une alerte du SHIELD: « Spiderman », lui répondit l'ordinateur. Stupéfait, le trentenaire abandonna un instant sa mécanique nocturne. Il s'agissait d'un MMS, ce qui inquiéta franchement le héros. Jamais l'homme araignée n'envoyait de message de la sorte en pleine nuit. S'il avait eu besoin de renforts pour un combat, il aurait appelé. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas se le permettre il devait être dans une situation particulièrement délicate qui nécessitait une grande discrétion, ou pire, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui venait de lui écrire. Tony fit afficher le MMS sur l'écran holographique de son bureau high tech avec empressement. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place:

« Mais que... »

La photo, était cadrée de sorte que l'on voit seulement la bouche entrouverte et souriante de Spiderman, ne dévoilant ainsi pas son visage, tout en mettant bien en valeur son costume ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité du héros. Il y avait également dans le cadre la main qui ne tenait pas l'appareil photo, faisant un V de la victoire et une jambe couverte de plaies immondes. De ses lèvres roses coulait un liquide blanchâtre, et encore à l'intérieur de sa bouche Tony pouvait voir...

« Jarvis ! Ferme l'image ! S'écria le super-héros soudain rouge de gêne et de dégoût. Que... Que dit le message ? Un très court instant Tony envisagea le pire, peut-être le mercenaire avait-il forcé le jeune héros à le sucer en lui pointant une arme sur la tempe ? Mais le texte du message écarta définitivement son hypothèse.

« Salut Tony, lu Jarvis, pas mal la photo, hein ? Si toi ou Captain America dites encore quoi que ce soit de déplacé à l'encontre de Wade en ma présence: J'en enverrai, à tous deux cette fois, UNE BONNE CENTAINE D'AUTRES.

J'espère que tu passes une aussi bonne soirée que moi, sinon. Bye~. »

Tony poussa un long soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il en aurait presque oublié qu'aussi droit que soit Spiderman, c'était aussi une sacrée peste quand il s'y mettait, et rancunière qui plus est.

…

Peter n'était qu'une suite de gémissement obscènes. Son intimité rose luisante de lubrifiant écartée par d'épais doigts blessés et le gland humide de liquide séminale, ses mains agrippait les draps de toute leur force pour résister à l'envie de se toucher et de se faire jouir une bonne fois pour toute. Il nota à peine qu'Iron Man venait de lui répondre, perdu qu'il était dans toute ces sensations nouvelles et délicieuses qui l'envahissaient.

Sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, Wade murmurait sans discontinuer. Peter peinait à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Probablement ce flot continue ne lui était-il même pas destiné, mais il pouvait parfois capturer des bribes de cet interminable monologue, comprenant vaguement que Wade et ses voix ne cessaient de le complimenter et d'admirer jusqu'au moindre de ses tremblements.

« -Peter... Entendit-il la voix rauque du mercenaire lui dire d'une manière un peu plus audible... Peter, je peux ? S'il-te-plait... Par pitié... Le jeune homme pouvait voir le sexe de son aîné tendre le tissu de sa robe et sourit avant de répondre:

-Bien sûr.

-V... Vraiment comme... Comme ça ?

-Oui... Mets une capote avant, et inutile de te déshabiller.

-T'es sûr que t'as vraiment envie de te faire sauter par un trentenaire psychopathe mutilé en robe de soirée ?

-Oui.

-... T'es complètement cinglé. » Mais le ton du mercenaire était appréciateur.

Il remonta le bas de sa robe, dévoilant ses jambes toujours habillées des bas et du porte jarretelle noir, et son érection pulsante, nue et humide. Il attrapa un préservatif sous son oreiller, et le bas de sa robe entre les dents, le déroula et l'enfila. Voyant que Peter le regardait faire, il joua avec ses bourses d'une main, caressant son sexe sur toute sa longueur de l'autre, un sourire prédateur dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches et parfaitement alignées mordant le satin de son vêtement.

Le jeune homme en eu cependant bien vite assez d'attendre et donna gentiment un petit coup de pied à son amant, qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

La pénétration fut lente, Wade observait avec attention les réactions de Peter et luttait contre son envie de le démonter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aphone.

Bien qu'il souhaita ardemment ce contact, le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais été pénétré. Il lui était arrivé de se toucher, mais il n'était jamais allé beaucoup plus loin qu'un doigt ou deux par curiosité. Et si _penser_ que le sexe de Wade était en train d'écarter sa chaire et d'entrer à l'intérieur de son corps suffisait à le faire haleter comme une bête en chaleur, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses muscles qui se tendaient pour repousser l'intrusion.

Lorsque le membre du mercenaire fut complètement en lui, Peter et Wade se regardèrent un instant.

Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court, leurs fronts perlaient de sueur, et leurs joues avaient été rougies par l'effort. Les jambes de l'homme-araignées étaient toujours posées sur les épaules du trentenaire sans que cela semble le gêner le moins du monde.

Doucement d'abord, Wade commença à faire se mouvoir ses hanches, une légère douleur envahit Peter, mais celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par de puissantes vagues de plaisir. Chaque coup de rein du fou enfonçait plus profondément sa verge en lui, appuyant son gland contre sa prostate, et lui arrachant des cris de plaisir pur. Le corps du jeune homme avait abandonné toute résistance à ses désirs, ses hanches se balançant vers l'avant pour aller à la rencontre du sexe de son partenaire, Peter gémissait, puis criait tour à tour, tirant sur les draps au point de presque les déchirer.

Wade, pour sa part, tentais en vain de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de délirer et que oui, la chaleur qu'il ressentait autour de son sexe, la peau douce et moite sous ses doigts, et ses yeux noisette qui avaient du mal à se fixer sur un point précis étaient bien réel. Les voix continuaient de parler, mais elles étaient entièrement couvertes par les gémissement étouffés de Peter, le souffle coupé par les coups butoir de Wade. Un court instant, le plus âgé caressa l'idée de toucher le sexe du plus jeune, se disant que celui-ci devait être frustré par ce manque de contact... Mais le brun l'arrêta net, repoussant sa main.

« N... Non... Conti... Continue... Comme ça... »

Peter trouvait ces sensations nouvelles, uniques, et ne ressentait pas la nécessité de se raccrocher à quelque chose de connu. Après tout, il avait l'habitude du vertige.

Il atteignit l'orgasme en premier, en criant le nom de Wade, ce qui le fit jouir presque aussitôt.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent un instant sur le lit, l'un contre l'autre. L'on entendait plus dans le hangar que leurs respirations hiératiques.

« -Fatigué ? Demanda Wade au bout d'une minute ou deux.

-Non. Répondit Peter. Et toi ?

-Non plus.

-Cool... Deuxième round ?

-Deuxième round.

-Ding ! Ding ! » Entonna case blanche.

Et après que Wade ai changé de préservatif, les deux hommes reprirent leur ébats enfiévrés.

…

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les vitres du hangar, le cri des mouettes couvrait à peine le bruit des navires de marchandises prenant le large et du ressac de la mer. Wade ouvrit paresseusement un oeil. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Pas de cauchemar, pas de réveil en nage et en hurlant, le fou ne se rappelait même plus quand il s'était réveillé d'une manière si agréable pour la dernière fois. Sentant une présence étrangère dans son dos il se retourna lentement, pour se retrouver face au visage de Spid...

« Peter. »

De Peter, pardon, endormi en position foetale, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres entrouvertes, respirant lentement. Le mercenaire l'observa, un sourire crétin accroché au visage. C'était le plus beau réveil de sa vie. Peter, alias Spiderman, alias le héros le plus génial de tous les temps était là, endormi, dans son lit, encore épuisé de leurs ébats de la veille. Un gloussement niais lui échappa. Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux mais se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il se leva lentement, attrapa un boxer dans sa boîte à sous-vêtements, l'enfila, puis chercha dans ses affaires un tablier blanc qu'il noua autour de sa taille et de son cou. Une fois prêt, il prépara en hâte une pâte à pancakes et commença à les faire cuire en chantant.

Peter fut réveillé par un chant puissant et l'odeur sucré des pancakes. Il se redressa, se remémorant lentement les événement de la veille. A moitié endormi, il attrapa son téléphone pour y lire l'heure, y découvrant un sms de Tony: « Message reçu. » Lut-il. Un sourire narquois apparut quelques instants sur son visage, puis Peter Parker, l'irrécupérable empoté, réalisa qu'il venait quand même d'envoyer une photo érotique de sa personne à Iron Man et se maudit intérieurement. Il reposa le téléphone, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une arme bactériologique, et se concentra plutôt sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Wade, en boxer et tablier blanc, chantait tout en virevoltant dans le hangar sa poêle à la main, ralentissant devant les miroirs comme s'il chantait en duo avec son propre reflet:

« I feel stunning,

And entrancing,

Feel like running and dancing of jooooyyyy !!

FOR I'M LOVED, BY A PRETTY WONDERFUL BOOOOOY ! »

 


End file.
